


[VID] Girl in the War

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>in the morning all you got is rain</i><br/>Ellen talks with Bobby about Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Girl in the War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to counteragent who took a look at an early draft and provided some helpful insights. Suggestions I was able to include most certainly made it a better vid.

  
  
[originally posted on DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/108091.html)  
download link:[mp4 from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/s85dra557r5ms0d/girlinthewar_v6.mp4)  
  



End file.
